Thunderstorm
by lostmoonchild
Summary: She knew logically she had no reason to be afraid but still she was terrified. With Yumi there to comfort her, will Aelita continue to be afraid or will she succumb to sleep?


lostmoonchild: I'M BAAACK! Suspicious of the site for right now so in the morning when I go shopping I'll be sure to grab something to save my stories (again) on. So basically the other site I had some of my stories on ended up dying (damn!) and there were really no other sites I was interested in. So I'm back and we'll see just how things go for now. Anyway, I've got a little something to announce but we'll save that for after the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko so no sue.

* * *

Thunderstorm

Logically, Aelita knew that she had nothing to be afraid of but as she listened to the storm rage outside, the knowledge as to _why_ she shouldn't be afraid escaped her. She had never heard anything so loud anywhere before and she spent time around Odd. The thunder was so loud she couldn't help but cry out in fear and the lightening was blinding her. Even the heavy rain falling outside sent waves of unease through the pink-haired girl's body.

Tears gathered in Aelita's eyes as she threw her blanket over her head and screamed when she heard another crash of thunder. "Aelita?" Yumi asked sleepily.

The Japanese teenager stared at the trembling ball before another flash of lightening filled the room. Putting the pieces together quickly, Yumi slipped out of bed and sat down next to the younger girl before patting her back. "It's okay. It's just a storm." Yumi tried to soothe the pinkette.

Aelita peeked out from under the blankets, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I don't like storms." Aelita said softly before yelping when another crack of thunder shook the house.

"Don't worry. It's normal for people to be scared of storms if they're not used to them." Yumi replied as she rubbed Aelita's head. "Do you want me to sleep next to you?"

Some part of her wondered if she really should be terrified by something that wouldn't hurt them since they were inside but still her fear remained. Would she be thought of as a child just because she was afraid? No, she doubted Yumi would consider her to be a child just because she was scared. "Please." Aelita answered softly.

Yumi smiled as she grabbed her pillow and blanket from her bed and laid down next to Aelita. "You don't have to be afraid." Yumi responded softly. "It's okay. It really is."

Aelita nestled against Yumi and tried to stop trembling as she felt Yumi's arm drape over her. "I want it to stop now." Aelita confessed softly.

Distantly Yumi remembered when Hiroki had been afraid of storms and he had come running into her room seeking comfort. She could still feel him nestled against her with his tears soaking through her pajamas as she brushed her fingers though his hair. How many songs had she sang to him when the storms were at their worst and his fears were at its highest?

Now he was older and could settle himself back down to sleep during a storm. He didn't need his big sister sleeping next to him now. All he needed was just a few moments to realize what was happening before he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

With her body moving on instinct, Yumi moved Aelita so the younger girl's head was resting over her heart. Watching quietly for any signs that she was uncomfortable, Yumi began to hum softly. She neither knew nor cared what song it was that she was humming but she knew that whatever it was, it was beginning to calm Aelita down. Perhaps soon they would both enter the realm of sleep once again.

_Crash!_

Or maybe not. Yumi sighed softly as Aelita jerked away and looked around with a panicked expression. "You're okay. It was just thunder." Yumi explained soothingly. "Shh. Aelita, you're okay."

Still looking afraid, Aelita laid back down and rested her head back on Yumi's chest. She stared out the window and watched as the rain hit the glass in small rivers. She liked the rain and the smells that followed afterwards. What she knew she didn't like at the moment was everything else but Yumi was there comforting her.

Aelita listened to the song that Yumi hummed and closed her eyes as she felt the older girl's fingers trace various lines against her scalp. It was soothing and perhaps what a mother would do for her child. Maybe Yumi had done this before or maybe even Missus Ishiyama had done the same thing with her own children.

Yumi didn't know how much time had passed before Aelita succumbed so sleep but still her fingers didn't stop running through the younger girl's pink hair. A soft sigh left Yumi's lips as she watched the storm die down to small rolls of thunder and the rain calm down to a gentle shower. There was no way Aelita was going to wake up now and there was nothing she could possibly be afraid of.

Yawning softly as she tucked the blankets around her and Aelita, Yumi closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with the distant rumblings echoing through the night.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, so if anybody visits my profile you'll see I took down a couple petitions I had up telling to back off the purge. This is the first time in months I've been back (don't worry, I've been reading the reviews) and even took down the link to my personal FB page. In that page's place, I set up a link to one I set up some time ago for my lostmoonchild account. If you guys just wanna search, it's Authoress Lostmoonchild. The main purpose for that page is for you guys to be able to get updates on what stories I'm going to rewrite, new story info, and basically for me to make announcements regarding updating dates and whatnot. Anyway, read and review. If this story sucks, it's only because I haven't bothered to go over it completely. Ja ne!


End file.
